This invention relates to the formation of retroreflective microprisms in the form of small, closely packed, cube corner formations in the order of 0.025 inches, or less, in side edge dimensions. Such prisms have found many applications as retroreflective sheeting employed as safety reflective lighting devices on vehicles or clothing and in retroreflective highway signs. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,356 to W. P. Rowland issued Sep. 5, 1972 and incorporated in its entirety by reference herein.)